pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Brock (anime)
Brock used to want to be the greatest Pokémon Breeder (he now follows his dream to be a Pokémon Doctor), and gives up his title of Gym Leader after Ash won his first Kanto League Gym Badge from him. He was first seen taking care of his nine siblings.He is a lady lover. Biography After Ash loses to Brock, a stranger (Brock's father) offers to help make his Pikachu stronger. Pikachu (after being hooked up to a local hydro-power station) becomes stronger and manages to defeat Geodude, but Onix remains too strong. Onix has Pikachu in a body bind; however, Pikachu's previous electric attack ravaged the gym, which set off the sprinklers, weakening his Onix. Ash declines the badge on the grounds that he unfairly beat Brock, but Brock later catches up to him and presents to him the badge, saying that he wants Ash to fulfill his dream of becoming the best. The stranger that first helped Ash reveals himself to be Brock's father, Flint, who has a tendency to not notify people it is him. Brock is now free to train himself, and joins Ash and Misty on their journey. Since then, he travels with Ash and Misty on his many adventures. In the Orange Islands series, he leaves the team to join Professor Felina Ivy, but mysteriously returns to Pallet Town when Ash wins the Orange League Championship. When asked what happened, Brock just rolled up into a ball and replied: "I don't wanna talk about it." or "Don't mention that name." every time someone mentions Professor Ivy. Rejoining Ash and Misty, Brock travels to Johto, where he continues to help Ash and Misty. Upon the conclusion of the Silver Conference, the three part ways, Brock heading back to Pewter City. It is there (in an episode of Pokémon Chronicles) that he discovers his estranged mother Lola (Mizuho in the original), who, because she is a Water-type Pokémon Trainer, has ruined the reputation of the Gym he defended so long ago and had ended up filling the gym with water (causing Brock to comically freak out and keeps repeating "A LAKE!!!" when he first see's it). By defeating his mother, he restores the Gym's reputation, and proceeds to leave all his Pokémon (except Forretress) to his younger brother Forrest, before departing for the Hoenn region, where he catches up with Ash and his two new friends, May and Max. The group travel across Hoenn and then return to Kanto to participate in the Battle Frontier. The group went their separate ways and Brock met up with Ash in Sinnoh. While there, they meet a new coordinator named Dawn and her partner Piplup, who joins them on their journey through Sinnoh. During this time, both Brock's father, Flint (Munō in the original, who was also Brock's predecessor as Gym Leader), ran off again, and his oldest younger brother Forrest (Jirō in the original) took the role of Gym Leader in Pewter City, as well as the responsibility of caring for his many other younger siblings. Brock is the oldest of ten siblings, with five brothers and four sisters. Brock is always well-equipped, and is sometimes the voice of reason when Ash and Misty (and later, May and Dawn) get into an argument. He is also hardworking and is always willing to help others. Coupled with his experiences in taking care of others, Brock often prepares food and does most of the chores for the main characters. Brock is also exceptionally good at making food for Pokémon. At the end of the Pokemon Diamond and Pearl''' series, Brock aspires to become a Pokémon Doctor, and work alongside Nurse Joy. After departing from Ash and Dawn, Brock returns home to Pewter City to train to become a Pokémon Doctor. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Special Episode 2, he has photos of Ash, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, and Pikachu to remind him of how much fun it was traveling with them. He also chooses his brother Forrest to replace him as the official Pewter City gym leader. Running gags Over the course of the series, there have come to be a couple of recurring gags related to Brock that have become quite prominent. Girls One of the most notable running gags in the anime is that Brock makes advances on virtually every girl his age or older (with a style of Barbie, My Little Pony, Strawberry Shortcake, LEGO Friends, Easy-Bake, Polly Pocket, Bratz, Lite Sprites, Disney Princess, Disney Fairies, Shimmer Sparkle, Cutie Pops, La Dee Da, Lalaloopsy, Squinkies, Little Miss Muffin, BrAun Beauty Care, Pretty Pedicure Salon Littlest Pet Shop, FurReal Friends, Fijit Friends, Moxie Girlz, Monster High, Novi Stars, and Puppy in My Pocket), and is usually met by rejection, confusion, or being dragged away from them by Misty, Max, or his Pokémon, Croagunk. One of several exceptions was Professor Ivy, the Pokémon Professor from the Orange Islands, with whom he spent some time away from the show. He later returns but refuses to explain why he left her, simply saying ''"Don't mention that name!" Pike Queen Lucy of the Battle Frontier in Tohjo Falls seems to have a liking towards Brock (partially because she has a soft spot for Pokémon with squinty eyes) almost traveling with him, before Max interrupts. Other girls who had feelings for Brock include Wilhelmina, Temacu, Natalie, Autumn, Narissa, Lizabeth and Holly. His crushes include the various Nurse Joy's and Officer Jenny's, which he can differentiate with ease based on very perceptive but minute observations. Because of this, he can spot impostor Joy's and Jenny's instantly. Other crushes are: Rhonda, Rhoda. Oatmeal Pokémon Another one of the notable running gags is how Brock is forced to entertain an audience while other characters retrieve something which would typically be another Pokémon that would have been putting on a show for the current audience that has likely been stolen by Team Rocket. During the cases in which he does,such as he repeats one song (usually an English version of "Takeshi no Paradise", one of the Japanese ending themes) ad nauseam to the point that he is either booed offstage or loses interest in singing he reveals that he sings this song over and over is because its the only song he knows. After Ash finished the Sinnoh league Ash and Brock left back to Kanto and went their seperate ways. In the Pokémon DP Special Episode 2, Brock is shown studying to become a Pokémon Doctor, and even has photos of Ash, Pikachu, Misty, May, Max, Dawn and Piplup, reminding himself of how much he misses all of them. Pokémon At Pewter Gym Returned Voice Actors *'English: Eric Stuart '(season 1 - 8) (Kids WB) *'English: Bill Rogers '(season 9 - 13) (PUSA/DuArt) *'German:' Marc Stachel *'Japanese: 'Yuji Ueda *'Dutch: '''Fred Meijer *'Italian:' Nicola Bartolini Carrassi (season 1 - 2); Luca Bottale (season 3 - 13) *'Greek: Charis Grigoropoulos *'''Brazilian Portuguese: Alfredo Rollo *'Swedish: '''Mattias Knave *'Arabic: 'Rafat Pazo *'Bulgarian: 'Alexander Voronov *'Mandarin: 'Fu Shuang, Liang Xingchang, Yu Zhengsheng *'Finnish: 'Jari Salo, Juha Paananen *'Korean: 'Ku Ja-Hyeong, Byeon Yeong-Hyi *'Croatian: 'Igor Mešin *'Danish: 'Peter Holst-Beck *'Czech: 'Martin Pisarik, Jan Maxian, Michal Holan, Jiri Balcarek *'French: 'Laurent Chauvet (Season 1-8), Antoni Lo Presti (Season 9-13) *'Norwegian: 'Eirik Espolin-Johnson, Erik Skold *'Filipino: 'Julius Figueroa *'Hebrew: 'Guy Roshiniak *'Polish: 'Marek Wlodarczyk (Season 1-9, 11-13), Waldemar Barwinski (Season 10) *'Hungarian: 'Sotonyi Gabor *'Canadian French: 'Martin Watier *'Portuguese: 'Peter Michael (Season 1-2), Rui Quintas (Season 3-9), Luis Barros (Season 10), Pedro Almendra (Season 11-13), Vitor Emanuel *'Indonesian: 'Dicky Rahman (Season 1-2), Dendry Patma (Season 3-10), Kamal Nasuti (Season 11-13) *'Russian: 'Dimitrii Zavatskii *'Spanish: 'Javier Balas, Sergio Sanchez *'Thai: 'Nirand Bunyaratpan *'Latin America Spanish: 'Gabriel Gama(season 1 - 10, 13-present), Jose Antonio Macia(one scene of EP164), Alan Prieto(season 10-12), Arturo Mercado Jr(Movie 4-5). *'Turkish: '''Tugay Erverdi Gallery Trivia *Brock's personality reflects the one of Uxie, the Knowledge Pokémon. *In the Pokémon DP Special, Brock has photos of Ash, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Pikachu and Piplup to remind him of his past journeys through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Kanto's Battle Frontier and Sinnoh. This may be a sign that this special was Brock's last appearance in the series. *Brock is a very talented cook, especially when it comes to making food for Pokémon (this is related to the fact he is a Pokémon Breeder). *In the episode, "A Crowning Achievement," Brock actually temporarily opens his eyes in a flash second to try to cheer up Larvitar. *Brock's eyes are rarely open, excluding the examples shown. *At the beginning of the anime, Brock doesn't show a lot of interest in girls. After a while, he finally shows it. *Brock is the only character who appears in all the seasons except the best wishes seasons. *As seen in the episode "The Taming of The Shroomish", Brock is apparently afraid of ghosts. While he and May were shopping, she heard of a haunted mansion. He was terrified just hearing about it, and, while May was overjoyed, she literally had to drag him there. Whenever he heard somebody talking about ghosts, he leaned away. He was afraid of the mansion, and showed dismay and horror when they talked about advancing inside. He was fine once he found out that the ghosts were actually Shroomish, though. * Brock's real dream is to become a Pokemon doctor. However in "Jirachi: wish maker",he said he wanted to become a magician because he could make" beautiful girls appear out of thin air". Category:Male Characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Pokémon breeders Category:Main Characters Category:Ash's Companions Category:Protagonists Category:P1 Grand Prix Competitors Category:Rock Pokémon User